


Thin Line

by Duckiesurprise



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiesurprise/pseuds/Duckiesurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is sure that her co-worker, Carmilla, hates her and the feeling is definitely mutual. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Line

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is kind of personal to me because it is based on the real story of my life. I'm not as happy with it as I am with my other story "Gravity" so feedback would be appreciated. Also this fic is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

It’s the first day of your new job at a hybrid movie theater-restaurant and you’re nervous. Fortunately your best friend Perry got hired right along with you and your other friend Betty works here too. Still you can’t help but be a little apprehensive, it’s not like you’ve never had a job before but they’ve kind of thrown you out there and paired you with a girl that automatically looks like she hates you before you’ve even introduced yourself.

The girls name is Carmilla, she’s about an inch or two taller than you and she has long, dark hair that falls in waves with bangs that mostly obscure her dark eyes from view. She barely gives you a second after your introduction before she starts rattling off food and drink items that are on a tray stationed next to you. She quizzes you on them immediately after like she expects you to have them memorized after hearing them one single time. When you stumble through the descriptions of the drinks, she cuts you off with a sigh and rattles off the items a second time and looks at you expectantly when she’s done. You try once more but you’re having a hard time getting them down.

Carmilla is being nice but you can tell it’s because she has to for work, and she seems to be losing her patience with you. She looks at you as if you’re an idiot and you kind of feel like one. When it’s time to rotate with someone else and go train for another position you couldn’t be more relieved. You’re pretty sure that you don’t like Carmilla and the feeling seems to be mutual. You don’t really want to be around her again and you resolve not to speak to her unless you have to.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla seems to get along with everyone else just fine, so maybe it’s just you she doesn’t like. Then again she doesn’t really talk to Perry either. She’s not rude or outwardly mean but she does seem to be constantly moody, which is intercut with her being occasionally playful. It’s a strange mix of personality and you’re not sure what to make of her but you still try to avoid her as much as possible. Carmilla doesn’t seem to notice.

Perry doesn’t like her either, which is not surprising. Perry is very much a Type A personality and Carmillas general apathy and rough around the edges demeanor, tends to rub her the wrong way. Plus she thinks Carmilla is mean.

You and Perry are sitting in the back room rolling up silverware when Carmilla walks in. She looks at both of you but you’re concentrated on what you’re doing so you don’t glance her way.

“Who cleaned the bathroom?”

The way she asks sounds like an accusation. It’s only then that you look at her and respond.

“We did. Why?”

“No wonder it looks like shit.”

She scoffs and walks out, leaving you and Perry dumbfounded. You don’t know what her problem is or why she doesn’t like you but that was uncalled for. You were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt before because she was never actually mean but now one thing is abundantly clear- Carmilla is an asshole and you definitely can’t stand her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

You get along pretty well with mostly everyone at work, except for Carmilla. Everyone is nice and you all make the best out of your crappy jobs. You’ve seen Carmilla make jokes with other people and generally be sociable but she only seems to have a snarky comment for you. Carmilla is pretty mysterious and it’s not like you’re interested in figuring her out, you just want to know why she doesn’t like you.

After the theater is closed for the night the kitchen staff makes dinner for the whole staff. It’s after midnight and they made some sort of pasta dish, which you really shouldn’t be eating so late but you’re starving. You’re sitting in the back room with one of the guys, Kirsch, when Carmilla walks in and sits at the table with you.

You find yourself annoyed that she came in and sat down because you’re pretty sure she hates you and yet she always seems to turn up, like a bad penny.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?”

You hear Carmilla address the table and a couple people tell her what they want. You’re not surprised she’s nice to other people but you don’t think you’re included in her blanket inquiery so you don’t even look up when she speaks.

“How about you, Cupcake?”

You hear her address someone but you don’t know who she’s talking to until Kirsch nudges you in the ribs with his elbow and you look up to find Carmilla looking straight at you and waiting expectantly.

“Uh…Sprite.”

Carmilla nods and walks away, presumably to fetch the drinks, and you sit there incredulous until she comes back and hands you your drink. You mutter a thanks and she tells you you’re welcome but you’re convinced she did something to the drink so you don’t touch it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time you see Carmilla is the day after she called out of work due to a car accident. She’s been limping up and down the hall and you feel bad enough for her that you end up going to the ticket taking podium where she is stationed to check on her. It’s a slow day so Carmilla is just standing there and doodling on a piece of paper.

You stand next to her kind of awkwardly and she says ‘hey’. You say ‘hi’ back but you’re not really sure how to continue the conversation. You figure you better ask if she’s ok so you do. She says that she fine, and she explains that someone rear ended her and that her knee slammed up into the steering column with the impact so now she’s just limping a bit. You ask her if she wants something to sit down but she says no so you go back to the front counter where you’re supposed to be.

After a while Carmilla comes up to the front counter and leans on the wall next to you. You keep glancing at her to see what she wants but she doesn’t say anything and you decide to speak up. She tells you that she’s bored standing by herself so she came up here for company. You figure that you’re bored too and she’s not being her usual self today so you might as well talk to her.

You don’t know what to say because you’ve never had a conversation with her before so you ask her what television shows she watches. Carmilla opens up and starts listing some shows she’s fond of and they are all shows that you watch as well. You’re kind of surprised that you have anything in common.

“And of course, the best show of all time, Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

You kind of make an exaggerated gasp noise because that is totally one of your favorite shows too and Carmilla immediately rounds on you.

“If you say it’s not I’m going to have to hurt you.”

“No, no! It’s like one of my favorite shows of all time. Joss Whedon is a genius. We actually have a lot in common, I watch all those other shows too.”

“Cool.”

Carmilla goes back to reclining against the wall now that she knows you’re not committing sacrilege against her favorite show and your conversation goes on from there. You move on to movies, and music, and activities, and you find out that it’s not just TV shows you have in common with Carmilla. You keep talking until your manager comes around and makes Carmilla resume her post. As you watch her walk back to the podium you think she might be limping on a different leg than before but you don’t think much of it. Now that you’ve actually spoken to Carmilla you think she might not be so bad after all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Your friendship with Carmilla has kind of taken off since that day you spoke for the first time. You’ve started to talk more and you’ve actually exchanged phone numbers. You’ve come to find that Carmilla is pretty funny when she loosens up and she makes flirty comments sometimes but you figure that’s just the way she is. You talk to her about anything and everything and now that she actually smiles at you, you think she might be kind of nice.

Perry still doesn’t really like Carmilla but Carmilla has started talking to her more now that you and she are friends. Carmilla still makes snarky remarks but they aren’t mean like they used to be. You realize, when a couple of new employees get hired that she wasn’t really trying to be mean to you guys, that’s just the way she is with new people.

The staff likes to get together at the bar downstairs after work and have a few drinks well into the morning and you’re not a drinker but you join them because Carmilla goes and you enjoy every ones company. You’ve never really had a lot of friends or done anything like this before, and you’ve never stayed out this late but you think this is pretty cool. You suspect that Carmilla gets you a weird shot to try as your first drink but you take it anyway because Carmilla bought it for you. You end up having a lot of fun and you’re glad you went. You’re happy that your friendship with Carmilla is going so well.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s your birthday and you’re working but at least you have an early shift. Carmilla is working too but she has the closing shift so she won’t be leaving until around 11 PM. She gives you a gift and it’s the first season box set of Lost. She says it’s a really good show and that you’ll like it. You think she probably didn’t know what to get you since you haven’t been friends for that long, even though you’ve gotten pretty close in just a couple of months.

You’ve started to feel kind of protective of her and sometimes you feel something for her that you can’t explain, but you want her around all the time. You tell Carmilla that you’re having a small get together at your house for your birthday. You’ve invited other people from work but the only one you really want to go is Carmilla.

Carmilla says she’s closing tonight and you tell her to pass by after her shift is done and that the party will still be going on at that time. She says that she’s low on gas and she doesn't have money to fill up. You offer to give her money for gas because you really want her there.

“Sorry Creampuff, but I’m not taking money from you on your own birthday.”

“Come on Carmilla, it’s not a big deal. I really want you to go. You can pay me back whenever.”

You’re whining but you don’t care. You don’t understand why Carmilla won’t just take the money and pay you back when she can. One of your other co-workers offers to give Carmilla money for gas in exchange for a ride to the party but she still declines. You don’t understand why she keeps refusing but she is adamant about not taking money from anyone.

You end up having a good time with everyone else that shows up, and Carmilla doesn’t stop texting you all night but she never shows up, but you think that maybe your party wasn’t as fun as it could have been with her there.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla’s birthday is a week after yours and she is not going to be in town because she is going to a theme park with her best friend so you decide to give her her gift the day before she leaves. You’re in the back room at work and you give her a movie and one of those obnoxious talking cards that says it wants to give her ‘a great big bear hug’, which you do. Carmilla laughs, delighted, and she hugs you back.

You also got her a cake and you’re pretty sure that there’s a faint blush on her cheeks when people start singing. You’re happy you can do this with her before she leaves for the weekend and you like that you can kind of embarrass her because she’s usually pretty aloof.

Carmilla texts you throughout the whole weekend about where she is and what she’s doing and she sends you funny pictures of her and her friend being dorks. You’re glad she’s having a good time but you miss her and you wish it was you that got to go there with her and enjoy her company. You wonder if Carmilla misses you too.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

You’re at work with Carmilla, cleaning a theater before the next movie starts, and she’s telling you about someone she hooked up with. She’s not going into detail and even though it was just kissing, you don’t want to hear about it.

Carmilla keeps telling you her story but you’re not really paying attention. You’re more focused on the facts that hearing about her and someone else hurts you and you aren’t sure why. Carmilla is your friend and you shouldn’t have a problem listening to her talk about her exploits.

She concludes her story and you aren’t sure what to say because you hadn’t been paying attention to it. Partly because you were too preoccupied with your thoughts and partly because you were tuning it out on purpose.

Carmilla doesn’t seem bothered when you tell her you just got distracted thinking about something, and thankfully she doesn’t relay her story again. She picks up the broom and dustpan that she was using to clean and leaves the theater. You trail out behind her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla is supposed to have classes between 7 AM and 11 AM three days a week, but she doesn’t go. Instead she hangs out at your house almost every morning during the hours she’s supposed to be in school. She decided to drop all her classes that semester but her mom is kind of strict about that kind of thing so she lies and says she goes.

You don’t have classes until the afternoon when Carmilla has headed back home so you don’t mind spending the morning with her. In fact, you love having her come over so early because you just lay in bed together and talk. Sometimes you go have breakfast, or to the park, or the mall, but mostly you nap together. Napping with Carmilla is pretty great because she makes the cutest pouty face when she’s asleep and she looks younger and more relaxed than you’ve ever seen her.

Carmilla loves your yellow pillow for some reason so most mornings you end up sharing it, which brings your faces within very close proximity of each other. Carmilla doesn’t seem to notice how close you get but there are times when she’s shifting in her sleep that your lips brush together and your heart starts hammering in your chest. You know you should pull back, especially if she’s not aware, but you relish the contact. Carmilla doesn’t think it’s a big deal because a couple of the times she has noticed she just says ‘sorry’ and shuffles away from you a bit and then goes right back to sleep.

You had a talk with Perry a little while ago about your blossoming feelings for Carmilla and you told Perry that you thought you liked Carmilla as more than a friend because you found yourself wanting things with her that you shouldn’t want. Perry was pretty supportive even though she doesn’t like Carmilla and she told you that it was ok to feel that way and that you should tell Carmilla how you feel. She said all the flirty comments and the way Carmilla looks at you aren’t just friendly either. The problem with that is you’re scared of ruining your friendship if Carmilla doesn’t feel the same way.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The turning point comes a couple of months down the road. You’re going to a sushi bar with some people from work and one of your liquor vendors is sponsoring it. You and Perry are picking Carmilla up at her house and you’re not having the best day. You feel like crap and you don’t think you look much better. Your feelings for Carmilla are getting out of hand and you don’t know what to do.

Perry was trying to cheer you up on the way to Carmillas house but she wasn’t having much success. Talking to Perry did help sometimes, if only because you could tell someone how you feel and not keep it bottled up inside, but you were just in a funk and there was no getting out of it.

When you finally got to Carmillas house and she came outside you were struck by how amazing she looked. You have always thought she was pretty but it didn’t compare to the way she looked right then. Truthfully there was nothing extraordinary about her appearance, her hair was straight which was unusual for her and she was wearing a shirt that wasn’t black which was just as rare, but there was just something about her that called to you.

Carmilla noticed your foul mood right away but when she asked you about it you made up some excuse about your ex. She didn’t persist in the car and instead made small talk but as soon as you got settled in at the bar she kept trying to figure out what was wrong. She would cuddle up to you and pester you to tell her what was wrong. Any other time you would have though she was being cute but today it was just making you feel worse how affectionate she was being.

Thankfully there was plenty of food, drinks, and conversation to keep Carmilla distracted. Unfortunately, Carmilla being distracted just meant that while she wasn’t being cute with you, she was being cute with everyone else. She managed to get the attention of your server as well as another patron of the bar and when she got up to dance with them you thought your heart might be breaking.

Carmilla was beautiful and outgoing, especially when she had a couple of drinks, so it didn’t surprise you that people were drawn to her or that she indulged them, what did surprise you is how hurt you felt while she was completely oblivious. You realized then that it wasn’t just a simple crush you had on your best friend.

You were in love with Carmilla and you didn’t know how to handle it or what to do about it so you decided to indulge in all the alcohol provided and drink heavily. Maybe if you drank enough you wouldn’t feel that way about her anymore.

Carmilla would come by in between dances to see if you felt any better but you just clammed up. She didn’t let that deter her from getting close to you and telling you how much she cares about you, all while telling you she got the number of the bar patron she was dancing with. Carmilla seemed to have a knack for kicking someone when they were down and not even know she was doing it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the night was over and everyone was going their separate ways, you were sitting in the car with Carmilla while Perry settled up your additional drinks. You were playing a song that described how you felt about her but she was talking about something and not paying attention. The urgency to kiss her was so strong, and you wanted to tell her how you felt so bad, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

You wondered how you could let yourself fall in love with your best friend, why, but the answer was embarrassingly simple. Carmilla was everything you never knew you wanted. She was the last person you ever thought you would fall in love with and it drove you crazy. You had so many things in common it’s like you were the same person, but so different at the same time.

Carmilla completed you in ways you did’t know you needed to be completed. She made you feel whole, like your perfect other half. Everything about you fit so well together and you just balanced each other out. She pushed you to do things you never thought you could do and she made you stick up for yourself.

She was so different with you than how she was with everyone else. She treated you differently and made you feel special. She was still difficult with other people, but with you she was a big softy. Carmilla gave you all of her, let you see parts of her that she kept hidden from everyone else. Everything about her was just made for you to fall in love with, her eyes, her laugh, the way she looks at you, the way her voice changed when she spoke to only you. You start to wonder how you didn’t fall in love with her sooner.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The morning after going to the sushi bar you really start to regret drinking so much. You felt fine the night before but this morning there is a churning in your gut that you can’t get rid of and you don’t know if it’s because you’re hung over or because you realized you’re in love with Carmilla.

Carmilla texts you like she does every morning to see if she can come over to spend the morning with you. You don’t think you can be around her right now without everything spilling out of you so you text her back to let her know you’re sick. You should know, of course, that it won’t deter Carmilla from coming over.

She shows up at your house an hour later with two large containers of chicken soup, bottled water, Gatorade, and chamomile tea. She starts unloading the bags of things and cooing at you and you feel your heart clench in your chest. She’s so good to you, there’s no way you can risk telling her how you feel and not having her in your life anymore.

After Carmilla makes you drink the tea she decides that you should be resting, so you both lay in bed and she holds you in her arms. Carmilla is being especially affectionate and while a part of you hates that it just makes everything more complicated, another part of you rejoices and you imagine being like this with her all the time.

Around noon one of your co-workers, LaFontaine, texts Carmilla to go have lunch with them. She asks if you want to go and you want to say no because something is different about today and for some reason you feel a charge between you and Carmilla that isn’t usually there. You end up saying yes because Carmilla seems like she wants to go but you know she doesn’t want to leave you.

\---------------------------------------------------------

You’re sitting down at the table making small talk with Carmilla and LaFontaine. It’s hard for you to concentrate because Carmilla is alternating between stroking your leg under the table and holding your hand. It’s the first time Carmilla has done anything like this so you’re a bit confused but it’s what you’ve been wanting all along so you figure there’s no harm in letting it happen.

The end of lunch can’t come soon enough. You’re dying to go back home and you can tell Carmilla is antsy too, though you don’t know why.

In the car Carmilla holds your hand and occasionally brings it to her lips for a quick kiss. She keeps smiling over at you and you feel your heart clench again. Carmilla is giving you exactly what you’ve been wanting from her and she doesn’t even know how happy it makes you.

Once you’re back home and in your room, you sit on your bed facing each other, Carmilla still has a grip on your hand. She leans in for a peck on your cheek and you do the same to her. Carmilla leans in again once you’ve pulled back and this time she plants a few more kisses on your face, you do the same once again. You keep trading small kisses and each time Carmilla gets closer and closer to your lips. You swear she is going to kiss your lips but she doesn’t and you feel a pang of disappointment. When it’s your turn again you are so tempted to kiss her on the lips, so you do.

Kissing Carmilla is like nothing you’ve ever experienced before. There is an explosion when your lips connect and nothing about this kiss is tender. There’s an urgency in you born out the desire to never stop kissing her. You feel yourself push her down onto the mattress and hover over her but it’s like you have no control of your body. There is a pounding in your ears and you feel feverish, the world seems to have slowed down and sped up at the same time. It’s like your wading through molasses but everything is still spinning out of your control.

You’re so confused and the only thought circulating through your mind is that you don’t want Carmilla to think you’re weird, even though she was kissing you back. You pull away from Carmilla and she’s frowning up at you. You’re both just staring at each other and you hear yourself say something about not knowing what happened and trying to play it off like a mistake. Carmilla is just nodding ok but regardless of what you just said you still want her so bad, so you dive back into another kiss.

It’s Carmilla that pulls away next and she immediately buries her face in her hands and apologizes profusely. You want to tell her that she doesn’t have to apologize, that it was the best kiss of your life, that you’re in love with her. You don’t say any of those things, instead you uncover her face and tell her it’s ok.

There is still a charge between you but now there is also a lot of awkwardness. Carmilla says she should probably go so you guys can process what just happened away from each other. You tell her that’s a good idea even though all you really want to do it push her down again and pick up where you left off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Hours after Carmilla has left you find yourself wanting to text her about the kiss. You want to tell her how amazing it was and how you want to do it over and over again. You resist the urge to text her because you still don’t know how she feels about it and you don’t want to put your heart on the line if she’s just going to tell you it was a mistake.

Fortunately Carmilla does text you and while the conversation is a bit stilted and you can tell that you’re both trying to be cool, she ends up admitting that despite the circumstances of your friendship the kiss itself was good.

You’re elated and something tells you that kissing Carmilla was not a one-time thing. Now that she has admitted that she liked it, you’re anticipating the next time it will happen. You want to rush to where she is and just kiss her over and over, but you don’t want to seem desperate, so you take a page out of Carmillas book and try to act cool.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next time you see Carmilla isn’t until New Years Eve a couple of days later. You have the day off but Carmilla is working all night. The theater is slow so she texts you all day and, although she says she prefers to be working rather than be at some lame get together, she is disappointed she won’t have any one to kiss at midnight.

You’re worried she’s just going to kiss whoever is available because she keeps expressing her disappointment so you make plans to go see her after she gets off work. The party you’re at is dragging and all you want to do is go be with Carmilla and hold her and kiss her.

When you’re finally able to go see Carmilla you practically bolt out of the party and speed all the way to her. You’re sitting in your car when you see her approaching you and even in her ugly gold vest she looks like the best thing you’ve ever seen. You have butterflies in your stomach and your heart skips a beat and you feel like you can’t breathe, but it’s actually incredible.

“Hey Cutie. Miss me?”

Carmilla smirks when she gets in the car and you both just sit there staring at each other. You want to reach over and kiss her and have her touch you. Carmilla grabs your hand and just holds it while she tells you about her day and asks about the party. Your faces are close you just want to lean in to her a little bit more but you’re suddenly nervous.

What if Carmilla doesn’t want to kiss you again? What if you kissed and it didn’t feel the same as the first time? You think it will be impossible to replicate that first kiss and you’re worried maybe it was a fluke.

While you still have a million thoughts racing through your mind, Carmilla seems to have made her up and so she leans in and initiates the kiss. As soon as your lips touch you know that your worries were unfounded. This kiss is even more amazing than the first and you don’t know how long you kiss before coming up for air. What even is air? You’re pretty sure you could do without it if it meant you could kiss Carmilla forever.

You kiss so long that your lips swell and you think to yourself that this is the best New Years Eve of your life and you wish this moment would last forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After New Years, you and Carmilla are even more inseparable than before, only now you get to make out with her whenever you want, and you want to all the time. Whenever you’re working together you sneak into the supply closet, or behind one of the theaters, or the handicap stall in the ladies room, anywhere you can possibly escape to. Carmilla is a terrible influence but you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You decide to keep this new closeness to yourselves and not tell anyone just yet but you keep getting these looks from your co-workers so you think the cat might be out of the bag. Carmilla seems unconcerned with what anyone thinks, then again she has the luxury of every one being afraid of her.

You’re meeting Carmilla behind one of the theaters and she’s on the phone so you sit on her lap while waiting for her to finish up. Carmillas call takes longer than you expected and you have to get back to work so get off her and start making your way back down the hall but she grabs your hand before you can get far.

Carmilla ends her call, pushes you against a wall and kisses you. You will never get tired of this feeling of being with her like this. She’s so dominant but so soft at the same time and you wonder if that’s just her or if that’s just the way she is with you. You break apart when you hear a noise and when you turn to look one of your co-workers is standing there staring at you. You don’t know how long they were standing there but words spill out of your mouth without your control.

“Hey. Hi. We were just smoking. Yup. We came back here to smoke. Love it.”

Carmilla is looking at you like you grew two heads and your co-worker just says it’s cool and that they won’t tell anyone before leaving the way they came.

“Really Buttercup. Smoking? You couldn’t have just said we were sneaking out to buy food? You are the worst liar. Thank god you’re so cute.”

Carmilla laughs as she walks back down the hall and you groan to yourself. Maybe from now on you should let Carmilla do all the talking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla is taking you out on a first date, except she didn’t call it that and so you aren’t either-at least not out loud. She’s taking you to a restaurant on the beach and you’re a bundle of nerves and excitement. Sure you and Carmilla had gone out to dinner before, lots of times, but this was dinner with kissing and hand-holding and it was definitely a date. With Carmilla.

You pick her up because her house is closer to where you’re going but she drives. The best thing about going on a date with Carmilla is that she takes advantage of every red light to kiss you and she holds your hand over the center console the whole way.

She takes you to an Italian restaurant and it is so small you can barely move in between the tables. Besides the conversation, dinner itself is pretty awful. The restaurant is extremely cramped and the food kind of makes you feel sick, although that might also be your nerves. Carmilla says she didn’t enjoy dinner either so she suggests walking down the street, which is more of an outdoor mall with shops, and restaurants, and art galleries.

You walk hand in hand and talk about mundane things. You turn a corner and find yourselves in a shady neighborhood. There aren’t a lot of people around and you’re worried that you’re in the perfect location to get mugged. You’re tugging Carmilla along the street when there is some resistance on her end and then next thing you know she is tugging you back to her and kissing you.

You’re enjoying the kiss and you hate to pull away but you’re still concerned with the neighborhood so you tell Carmilla you can continue this somewhere else, which ends up being your car. You should be pulling out of the parking space and heading back home but instead Carmilla drew you into a long kiss, and it’s not that you mind but people waiting for your parking spot are looking in through your windows.

“Let them look. Maybe they’ll learn something.”

Carmilla is pretty cocky sometimes but you can let her get away with it just this once.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

You and Carmilla haven’t had sex yet but you both definitely want to. You’re ready to burst every time she touches you and she keep making thinly veiled innuendos. Not to mention your make-outs keep getting hotter and hotter.

LaFontaine is having a birthday get together at a bar and Carmilla is picking you up from work to go. You’re changing clothes in the bathroom when she walks in and drags you into the handicap stall. You want to ask her what she’s doing but then she pushes you up against the wall and starts trailing hot open mouthed kisses down your neck.

Carmillas hands are everywhere and you’re trying to be quiet but then her hand starts making its way into your jeans and you can’t help the sounds that escape. Carmilla kisses you to keep you quiet and continues with what she was doing.

Pleasure suddenly turns into pain and instead of a moan, it’s a pained hiss that passes through your lips as you scramble to get her hand out of your pants. Carmilla immediately removes her hand and she seems shocked to see a few drops of blood on her fingers. She asks if you’re ok and you tell her that you are.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. It just hurt. A lot.”

Carmilla looks like she might throw up so you reassure her that it’s fine and that you’re ok. You tell her to wash her hand and that maybe you should just go to the party and pick this up another time. She stares at you for another beat and then does as you ask.

Things are tense between you and Carmilla on the way to the bar, and once you get there she immediately gets you both a drink. You spend most of the night talking to other people.

One of your drunken co-workers remarks on what a lovely couple you make, which proves that everyone knew about the two of you. You want to say that you’re not a couple because you haven’t had that conversation yet but you’re too busy looking over at Carmilla talking to LaFontaine in the corner, and also that’s no ones business except yours and Carmillas.

When the night comes to a close you and Carmilla are back in the car and she apologizes for being distant all night.

“Look I’m sorry, I just felt…weird. That’s never happened before and I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know you didn’t. It’s fine. Lets just forget about it. It’ll be fine.”

Carmilla looks like she doesn’t believe you but she lets the subject drop and changes the topic to something more mundane. You tell her what your co-worker said and you both laugh about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Carmilla goes over to your house in morning, as usual. She has an early shift today so she won’t be staying as long as she usually does. You started off napping and cuddling, which inevitably lead to kissing and things started progressing from there.

She’s hovering over you kissing you achingly slow and running her hands all over your sides. Carmilla has decided to work you up slowly and it is driving you crazy. You’re pushing and pulling at her to go faster or do something but she seems to be going at her own pace. Your body feels like it’s on fire everywhere Carmilla touches.

Eventually she picks up the pace and her kisses and touches get more frantic until clothes start flying. Carmillas hands start moving south and you brace yourself for pain but it doesn’t come. Instead you’re filled with unbelievable pleasure and you swear your eyes roll into the back of your skull.

Carmilla is trying to kiss you but you keep throwing your head back whenever she hits a particularly good spot so she settles for kissing anywhere she can reach. This goes on until you can’t remember your name and you’re not completely sure but you think there is a second where you blacked out.

She hovers above you on her elbows with a very self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“You ok Creampuff?”

“Shut up.”

She just grins wider and you have the urge to wipe the smirk off her face but you feel bone-less and after all she’s earned it. Eleven times is nothing to scoff at.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Everything with Carmilla has been mostly going great. The only point of contention is that you still don’t know what you are to each other. You’ve been too scared that Carmilla is just having fun and that she doesn’t actually want a proper relationship, to ask her how she feels about you.

You’ve been pretty happy with the way things have been going so far so you haven’t pushed for any kind of commitment and you don’t want to be the first one to ask for it. Carmilla is at your house again before she has to go in to work and you’re both lounging on your bed watching TV. Well, she’s watching TV and you’re watching her.

You know that you’re in love with her and you hope that she feels the same way. You think she does, at least if all the cute things she does are any indicator, but you’re just not sure. You’re about to broach the subject when Carmilla speaks up.

“What is this to you? This thing that we have?”

She doesn’t turn around to look at you, which you’re grateful for because you’re frozen in place. This is the exact thing you’ve been wondering about for weeks but you don’t want to say the wrong thing, one way or the other, so you decide to be as ambiguous as possible.

“Whatever you want it to be.”

Carmilla does turn to look at you then and her stare pierces through you. She starts to get up with no explanation and asks you to let her out. You have no idea what you said wrong and your brain is struggling to catch up to what is happening. Carmilla looks mad and she won’t look right at you. She’s pulling her shoes on and asking you to let her out of the house again.

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

She’s refusing to look at you so you grab her arm and you don’t let go until she talks to you.

“I don’t want this to be whatever I want. I want you to want it too.”

She’s still not looking at you but at least she’s not trying to leave. Your mind is going a mile a minute and you don’t know what to do. This is the exact worst time for you to freeze.

“Ok then tell me what you want and I’ll tell you if I want it to.”

Carmilla does look at you then, for a second, and it seems like she might cry but looks away again and she speaks very quietly.

“I want you to be mine. I want you to be my girlfriend.”

“Ok. Yes. Carmilla yes! I want that too. I love you!”

She looks at you very sharply and searches your eyes for something. She seems to find it after a minute and she surges forward and kisses you like never before. You kiss her back with as much emotion as you can muster and you hope it’s enough for her. When she pulls back her arms are still around you and her forehead is touching yours. Her words are whispered against your lips.

“I love you too, Laura.”


End file.
